ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Napoleon Eldridge/Not Applicable
History Pre-Series Napoleon Eldridge was born in a quiet town mostly regarded as a retirement community. Because of this, he was always more or less the most capable person he knew, outside of his parents. This shot up his ego through the roof, making him something of a nuisance. Once his parents saved up enough money to move, they decided to head to the city, which not only presented more job opportunities, but also, they thought, would make Napoleon more humble, seeing as how he would be around people stronger and smarter than he was. They thought wrong. Napoleon took this as a challenge, and took every chance he could to show up everyone around him, improving himself in every field. This only served to boost his ego to astronomical levels, eventually becoming such a problem that his parents sent him to military school. This also did not work. Napoleon staged a coup, and in the confusion, escaped out into the nearest city, where he's been living on the streets ever since. At one point, he found a jar containing the nanobot swarm known as Swarm 1 in an alleyway. When he opened it, the Unit Command Nanobot, unbeknownst to him, fused with his brain, making it impossible to remove. As a result, he gained the ability to control the nanobots. He later met the mercenary Herculian, who had been hired to track down Swarm 1 and bring it back in working condition. Unfortunately for him, since the UCN had already fused with Napoleon, Herculian had to make sure Napoleon survived long enough for a solution to present itself. During Series Napoleon had his first encounter with an extraterrestrial enemy in Never Met a Laser I Didn't Like, where a large, spider-shaped mech with a giant laser cannon on it's back was destroying the city. After a few unsuccessful attacks, he managed to turn into Sludgehammer and swiftly defeated the mech. In Humans? What Humans?, he somehow managed to hijack Herculian's spaceship and pilot it to an alien planet because he thought it would be made out of cake. (See the Personality section below for more details as to how that worked.) There, he encountered two large aliens who seemed to be nothing more than heads, and also tried to eat him. Napoleon managed to defeat them using Sharktank, with some help from Herculian, and presumably traveled back to Earth afterwards. In Is It Okay To Just Get Fired Up?, Napoleon, along with Herculian, was captured by a Zenturi while hiding from the police. The Zenturi attempted to kill Napoleon in order to destroy Swarm 1, but Napoleon managed to use Batdrill to drill a hole through the Zenturi's torso, causing it to fade out of existence and the pocket dimension they had been trapped in to collapse. In Burn Through The Iron Wall With Your Soul!, Napoleon and Herculian traveled to an optical specialist's factory on Xandross, to get his sunglasses upgraded and repaired from the damage they had taken during Napoleon's encounter with the Zenturi. While there, two members of the notorious intergalactic gang Obsidian Death arrived to collect the payment they had been extorting from the factory. Napoleon, being Napoleon, attacked them without hesitation, almost getting himself killed in the process. With his normal bravado gone, Swarm 1 wouldn't activate, and Herculian had to step in and shield Napoleon from the gang member's attacks. Herculian called Napoleon out on his easily destroyed confidence, prompting Napoleon to get back his fighting spirit and easily defeat the gang members with a giant version of Swarm 1's sword construct. In Machina Ex Deus, Napoleon and Herculian, along with a large group of people, were captured by another Zenturi seeking to kill him, which managed to counter almost all of his attacks and ended up summoning five more of it's species to it's aid. After a brutal fight, Napoleon was able to free the civilians and battle the Zenturi on more even terms, eventually discovering Swarm 1's ability to tap into his body's supply of energy and using the power boost to destroy the remaining Zenturi. In Fright Another Day, Napoleon, Herculian, and the newly discovered Swarm 1 Guide Construct traveled to Anur Transyl for Napoleon to get costume ideas. (Long story) Upon landing, they found that an ancient warlord, going by the name of Lord Kucorbian, who had been banished from the Anur system to Earth for absorbing the souls of his entire species, had stowed away on and sabotaged their ship. Kucorbian began absorbing the souls of Anur Transyl's inhabitants, and easily beat Napoleon when he tried to stop him. After taking time to recuperate, Napoleon confronted Kucorbian again, this time equipped with special armor that negated the effects of Kucrobian's soul absorption. After a tough battle, Kucorbian heavily damaged the armor to the point of uselessness, prompting Napoleon to transform into one of Kucorbian's species and activate his 'Energy Connection' form. Unfortunately, Kucorbian defeated him even in this stage, and started to drain Napoleon's soul. However, after accidentally absorbing some of Swarm 1's energy, his powers backfired, making him absorb his own soul. Afterwards, Napoleon woke up again and proclaimed he really should have just made a sweater, causing Herculian to yell in frustration. In This Is My Final Stand, Napoleon and Herculian finally met and confronted the Zenturi high command. After an intense battle, where Napoleon temporarily died and entered The Void, he was able to use Swarm 1's abilities to expel the Void Energy from the bodies of the Zenturi, turning them back into powerless humans. After this, he and Herculian parted ways, and he finally decided to go home and try to repair his relationship with his parents. Appearance With a tall structure, contrasting clothes, and the strangest hair this side of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Napoleon Eldridge keeps a bombastic appearance at all times, regardless as to whether or not it makes sense. Personality Napoleon acts as though he has an extremely bloated ego, and constantly brushes off criticism without thought. Beneath the surface, however, he has quite a bit of insecurity about himself and his situation, and harbors some regret over his past actions. So hammy you could swear he was made out of bacon, he tries to keep a presence as conspicuous as his hair, which results in a lot of unnecessary yelling and flashy fighting techniques. Although he's actually somewhat intelligent, his preference for show over efficiency can make him come off as more than a little bit stupid, frustrating Herculian to no end. He has also displayed the tendency to undergo a severe drop in mental focus when he's hungry, i.e. forgetting he could make food practically out of thin air using Swarm 1, and opting instead to hijack Herculian's ship to travel to a planet because it's name sounded like the Latin word for 'cake'. Yeah. Abilities Natural Abilities Napoleon's natural abilities, though perhaps better than the average human's, are still basic human abilities, not giving him much of a physical advantage in a fight against an armed opponent or an opponent with special powers. Swarm 1 What does give him an advantage, though, is the swarm of nanobots that he can control. Officially named Swarm 1, Napoleon has since renamed it the Swiss-ArmyTrix, due both to its multiple functions, and to the fact that every advanced alien technology that winds up in human hands must seemingly carry the suffix of 'Trix'. Multiple Forms Especially noteworthy about Swarm 1 is that it can transform Napoleon into various aliens, though this function is limited by Napoleon's own knowledge of aliens. It can also directly link to his own energy to give him a ridiculous power boost and a new appearance; however, this form appears to put an extreme strain on the body and mind, and as such, is more of a last resort than a regularly used method. Napoleon's Sunglasses Forged in the bowels of Venus by the mythical Vengetti, Napoleon's sunglasses are the ultimate in coolness technology, exuding a chill atmosphere so great, those who approach them unprepared may recieve a freezer burn of such intensity, that they shall be flash frozen for 1000 years and/or until the great Zinc Cold Therapy Apocalypse falls upon the Earth, forcing all humans to become warriors of ice, LED BY THE GREATNESS OF THE SUNGLASSES. Probably. As far as their role in the show goes, Napoleon has made multiple attempts to throw them at enemies as some sort of useless boomerang. This failed on every account until episode four, where the sunglasses, previously damaged by his first encounter with the Zenturi, were repaired and upgraded by the professional Cerebrocrustacean optology specialist Zenar. After their upgrade, the sunglasses gained the ability to split into two thinner versions of themselves, grow in size, and return to their user. Category:Heroes Category:Not Applicable